brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
In-Verse: Battle X Battle
In-Verse: Battle X Battle (X reads as Cross) is a Crossover Fighting Game for the Arcade, and later exclusive for the Wii U. It features more franchises, but less characters and a less complex roster. The Update is titled Battle X Battle Omega (stylized as: Battle X Battle Ω), which is also the Update that will go to the Nintendo Switch, now under Brilliant label. In-Verse: Battle X Battle Portable is a Crossover Fighting game for the New Nintendo 3DS. It is a port of the Arcade and Wii U game In-Verse: Battle X Battle, the developers stated that this game differs in many areas to the console game, like how Super Smash Bros. For Wii U/3DS method is. The difference is that while the original roster remains the same, the DLC Characters are replaced by others from the same or different franchise. Story The game deals with an at first simplistic conflict. However, things would get rather tense and the rivalries grow up enough to make complexities, a battle royale was proposed by the strongest and richer companies was proposed to end the conflict. However, instead of participate solo, the new system has teams of sixteen participants each. Gameplay It plays more like Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. And has more than three control schemes in the Wii U version: * Wii U Gamepad * Wii Remote * Wii/Wii U Classic Controller * Nunchuck * GameCube Controller * Arcade Stick * New/Nintendo 3DS Is a 2.5D fighting game. Has two control types. The Master and the X (cross) style. One for Regular players, other for the new players and the Wii Remote. But also, you can change few moveset for custom moves, Customize the characters' skills and Team Battles. The Super Combos and Ultra Combos are present. With a system extracted from another In-Verse game: The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle, the Ultimate Finales, in here are known as "Finisher Combos". The Arcade Mode consist on Seven battles, six normal, the final boss being the rival listed below in the article. The Graphical appeal is based on comic and manga style, and resembles Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes/Ultimate All-Stars and Super Dragon Ball Z. In the Vanilla version, characters available only in the Omega Version, will appear for Free in the In-game Shop in a Update. Differences with its Wii U/Portable Counterpart * The four DLC character selections differ. * There's a new command named "Lite", in which you can do characters Specials without any combination. * Some Stages differ or were cut, There are only 14 stages. * The game is a straight 2D fighting game, instead of being 2.5D. Characters Characters are divided in two sides, Battle Side Red (P1) and Battle Side Blue (P2), Confirmed the twenty characters (twelve more exclusive in the future updates) * Secret characters: Emily, Claire, Ran and Dynamo. * DLC/Omega Version characters: Blade, Vitenka, Claude and Sky. (Available since September 12 for early buyers.) * Portable: Darien, Lancelot, Astral and Alison. **Note: Any of the characters are included in the Switch Omega Version. Red Side Blue Side Final Boss * Destroyer Omega: A generic looking robot which has copied many of the skills of the rest of the initial roster. (Their attack set only changes per version. If the player plays as red, D.O has the blue ones, and viceversa.) Stages The game will count with 27 stages. 14 of them appear in the Portable ver. # Wind Kingdom - The Legend of Vanessa # The Dojo - Fighter's Road - VSRFX2 # The Sun and Moon Castle - Dream Revolution Final: New Game # Old Destroyed Cathedral - Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul # Badlands - Devil's Eye 777: Blood of Chaos # Outside of the Althea School - Dreamers of the Road # Forest of Dead Nature - The Slashing Reaper # Concert Hall with Ragnarok - The Feast of Black Strings # Flying Castle - Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End # Circus Fun - Dynamite Brothers Circus: The Legend of Ell # Stadium - Code Cosmos: Ultimate Ghosts # Future Park - Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers # Infinite World - Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul # After Wish Ship - After Wish # Rêve Académie - Burn! Dream Academy # The Wall - Dynamite Dancer # School House - Neo Freedom X # Castle of Sweets - Aura's Blade # Glory the Plane - The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Iron King* # Raven Crest Base - VSRFX* # Midnight Train - Dream Revolution Final: Midnight Train* # Ventura Road - Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze* # Luxendria - Black Strings Carnival: Last Song* # Neon Diva - Project BREAK-OUT!* # The Manor - Re: Vengeance - Knight of Light* # The Gate - Devil's Eye* # Another Dimension - Original**/*** (*) For Wii U only, Playable in Omega Arcade (**) Final Stage, Playable in Omega (***) Added in Portable Edition Rivalries There are sixteen rivalries that are the final bosses. The Secret, Console and Portable characters are rivals of each other. # Chaos vs. Order: Valeria Lane vs. Vanessa Luxaloss # Supernatural-Powered: Alexa Maxwell vs. Keith Laurent # Heroic Souls: Blake Snider vs. Milo the Warrior # Nobility: Bart George vs. Victoria Arcos # Energy Users: Alvin vs. Lucius Meyer # Normal Girls: Cornelia Joester vs. Rosalina von Neumann # Normal Boys: Arthur Payne vs. Kent Miller # Warriors Beyond Humanity: Sibylla Meira vs. Mondo Kitsch # Futuristic Heroes: Jet Dark vs. Sophia von Ritter # Fun-loving People: Alain Keaton vs. Karen Laine # Rivals of the Heroes: Emily Fontaine vs. Dynamo # Beauty Sidekicks: Claire Edwards vs. Ran Howard # Super Humans: Blade vs. Claude Lindbergh # Soldiers of Duty: Vitenka Itzala vs. Skylar Archer # Knights: Darien Alucard vs. Astral # Sacred Darkness: Lancelot A. Spencer vs. Alison Evans Trivia * This and In-Verse Heroes: Brawl of the Destiny became the highest rated games in the series. * The Hidden characters are three Females and a Male, the Omega additions are Three Males and a Female. * In the Omega version, it will be thirty characters, while the Vanilla, are twenty-six, the Omega version will offer four more and in the Wii U version will come in both forms; downloable patch and physical version in a smaller price. While in the Switch Edition, everything is from the Start. * Brilliant Star for the older versions offered the Omega Additions as DLC for Free. * The Finishers are detailed in a exaggerated manner, to the point that some of them doesn't make sense in context. * Sky's English Voice actress was changed. * Emily has her Voice Actresses from Beyond the Fate to present. * Since characters such as Rosalina and Bart were voiced by In-Verse staff members. They were changed. * The opening is Just fighting scenes. * The Super version was developed for the Switch from the Scratch.